Bernardo A. Sanchez
Bernardo Alvaro Sanchez is the son of the Bandersnatch from Through The Looking Glass. A big boy with a heart of gold and a caring streak, Bernardo is keen on trying to get himself viewed less as a monster and more as a guy who just wants to take care of what he loves. Character Personality Bernardo is a big softy. (will elaborate l8r) Appearance Bernardo is quite tall (6'2 and a half) and is naturally a bit bulky, but has a (kind of) runner's build. He's a bit tan (still a bit paler compared to others) and has big, expressive eyes. His hair is medium length, dark brown with a grey ombre, and he has bangs that fall over his eyes. Fairy Tale: Through The Looking Glass The Story i'm sure this is rlly well known by now i'll put the link l8r How does Bernardo tie into it? He's the Bandersnatch. Relationships Family Friends Bernardo is part of the (informally called) Looking Glass Beast Squad with Jubilee Jove and Reiji Watanabe. They're all childhood friends. Romance He's in a relationship with the Jabberwock successor, Reiji Watanabe. The two are childhood friends, and they realized they liked each other the first year they went to Ever After. Pet Outfits Bernardo's style is very kidcore/lazy fashion. His clothes often have bold prints or pastel colors, and he wears a lot of jeans, sneakers, sweaters, and overalls. Class Schedule # not now # too confused with class things # he has beast training and care and damsel in distressing (the latter is more of extra credit class monster things, which entails him either being captured and subdued or poked with practice swords; he's good friends with some of the class takers and miss marian tho) Trivia * Bernardo is gay. * Bernardo's name and personality (and association with animal shelters) is kind of an unintentional reference to St. Bernard dogs and their penchant for being rescue dogs. * Bernardo is Xicano/Chicano (Mexican/American). * Bernardo collects a TON of stickers, and his notebooks are decorated in them. He likes holographic stickers the best. * OOC wise, he's my tallest character, clocking in at 6'2 & a half. Atarau is the second tallest, being 6'0 flat. * Music sense wise, he likes pop and some alternative stuff; he'd have Selena, Kali Uchis, That Poppy, and probably Tove Lo or Carly Rae Jepsen. (A mix of both probably.) * He has a moodboard! Link is here. * His and Reiji's shipname is Reinardo. * The ship also has a moodboard! The link is here. * (OOC) I keep on mistyping their shipname as Reinaldo. 1. pls end me 2. their shipname is not a football player :^| * His boyfriend is a meme and sends Bernardo pictures of Sonic The Hedgehog (with Bernardo's face photoshopped on Sonic's; the effort, the artistry) captioned "gotta go fast" when Bernardo's at a track team event or a simple track team practice. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Wonderlandian Category:Males Category:Gay